My Little Pony: Terrifier
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: When a strange clown painting suddenly appears on the wall in the hallway of the Castle of Friendship, Neo and his friends experience a night of terror and discover something sinister about the painting.
1. Chapter 1 Clown Painting

My Little Pony: Terrifier

Chapter 1

Clown Painting

Neo woke up one morning, he felt rested, but he had a nightmare that he couldn't stop thinking about. He came out of his room and walked down the hallway to the throne room. But something caught his attention in the hallway, he stopped and looked at the wall, and hanging on the wall was a painting of a creepy smiling clown. Neo thought the painting was creepy and he didn't even know how it got put up in the hallway.

Then Twilight came into the hallway, she saw Neo and walked towards him. When she approached him, she saw the painting of the clown hanging on the wall and she couldn't help but stare at it. She thought the painting was very creepy and she didn't seem to like it at all. She said to Neo, "Um Neo, what's with the creepy painting?" Neo said, "I don't know, I didn't put it there." Twilight said, "If you didn't hang it, then who did?" Neo said, "I don't know."

Then Spike came in and he saw the painting, he was automatically freaked out by the sight of the painting, he stood next to Neo's feet and said, "I don't like that painting, that scares me." Twilight said, "It's okay Spike, it's just a painting, don't be afraid." Then she looked at Neo and said, "Now Neo, are you sure you didn't put that painting there." Neo said, "Yes I'm sure, but..." Twilight said, "But what?"

Neo was silent for a second, but then Twilight said, "It's okay Neo, you can tell me, I'm your friend." Neo said, "You know, it's probably just a coincidence but, last night I had this really strange dream. I can't remember much what happened, but I remember seeing a clown, the same clown in this painting." Twilight said, "That's weird." Neo said, "Anyway, this clown was evil and kept doing evil things, I just think it's strange that last night I have a strange dream about an evil clown, and now there's a painting of it on the wall here on the hallway." Twilight said, "Okay, now that is very strange." Neo said, "You want me to take the painting down?" Twilight said, "For right now, let's keep it hanging there, I'll talk to my friends about it and see what we can do, it's better to find out what we're dealing with instead of ignore it." Neo agreed with Twilight, and Spike couldn't help but tremble at the sight of the creepy painting.

Later that day, Twilight's friends came over, she showed them the clown painting in the hallway and none of them liked it, they all thought it was creepy, and Fluttershy thought it was so scary, she couldn't even look at it. Twilight and her friends talked about the painting in the throne room, she even told them about Neo's strange dream about the clown that was in the painting.

Rarity said having a dream about a creepy clown and then waking up to find a painting of that same clown is not a good sign. Rainbow Dash said that Neo might need some looking after and she was willing to stay and watch out for him until they know what's going on. Twilight's friends agreed to spend the night at the castle with her and Neo so they could be with Neo in case he has another one of those nightmares.

So when night fell and it was time to go to bed. Twilight's friends slept in an individual room, and they would be around in case Neo had another nightmare. Although Twilight was uneasy about sleeping a night in the castle with that creepy clown painting hanging in the hallway.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Clown Attack

My Little Pony: Terrifier

Chapter 2

Clown Attack

Twilight's friends were sleeping over at her castle for the night, they were worried about Neo because the recent nightmare he had about an evil clown he saw in his dream. And they were even more worried because there was a painting of the clown he saw in his dream hanging on the wall in the hallway. Thinking this may be more than just a dream, Twilight's friends were sleeping over in case Neo has another nightmare.

Everypony in the castle was asleep now, including Neo. Spike got up during the night, feeling thirsty. He got out of bed and walked down the hallway to the castle kitchen, as he walked down the hall, he stopped and looked at the painting of the clown. He couldn't help but shiver in fear when he looked at the painting and he couldn't wait for Twilight to take it down. Then Spike went into the the kitchen and he drank a glass of water, then he began walking down the hallway back to his room, but he thought he heard something following him. He looked back, but didn't see anything, he just assumed he was hearing things, so he just shrugged it off and went into his room.

But before he could get into bed, he saw a clown standing in front of him. It wasn't the same clown from the painting, but it was a demonic looking clown with rainbow colored hair, demonic eyes and sharp teeth. Spike freaked out when he saw the demonic clown and the clown tried to grab him. Spike ran out of his room screaming for help. Everypony in the castle woke up and heard him screaming, they all came out and saw Spike running for his life down the hallway.

They came out to see him and Twilight asked him what was going on, Spike said a scary looking clown was chasing him through the hall. They asked him if he was the same clown from the painting and Spike said it was a different clown, Spike described the clown to the ponies and Neo, Twilight knew something strange was going on, so she decided that they should all search the castle for this clown that attacked Spike.

Since the castle was so big, they were going to have to split up to find this clown. Rarity and Starlight Glimmer went to search the rooms on the 1st floor, Applejack and Rainbow Dash went to search the 2nd floor, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy went to search the other side of the castle and Neo, Twilight and Spike searched the throne room and other parts of the castle.

While Twilight, Neo and Spike searched the throne room, 2 clowns appeared in front of them, one of them was the clown that Spike described and the other was another demonic looking clown that was wearing a jester hat (again not the same clown from the painting). The clowns tried to attack them, but Twilight used her magic to keep them away. The jester clown grabbed a sharp knife and tried to stab Spike. Neo took the knife away from the jester clown and Neo uppercutted the clown up in the air.

Then the 2 clowns disappeared and the rest of Twilight's friends came to see what was happening. Twilight said she saw 2 demonic looking clowns and they tried to attack her, Neo and Spike. While they were talking, Spike took a look at the clown painting that was hanging on the wall in the hallway. Spike thought he saw the clown's eyes move, he wasn't sure he saw the clown's eyes move or not, but he was hoping it was all in his head.

Then Neo and his friends continued searching the castle for the 3 demonic clowns, they knew they had to stop these clown before they hurt or possibly kill somepony. Fluttershy described this as a night of fright, even though she was frightened, she knew she had to help her friends stop these evil clowns.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Art the Clown

My Little Pony: Terrifier

Chapter 3

Art the Clown

Neo, Spike and the ponies were searching the castle for 2 demonic clowns that had attacked Neo, Twilight and Spike. They weren't sure but they had a feeling that this clown attack had something to do with the clown painting that was hanging on the wall in the hallway.

After 20 minutes of searching the castle, nopony found any trace of the clowns. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise from the throne room, Neo, Spike and the ponies raced downstairs to the throne room, and when they came in the room, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

There were now 3 demonic clowns in the throne room. The clown that had attacked Spike, the jester clown, and the 3rd clown was the clown from the painting, this clown was wearing a blue and white clown outfit, he had a small blue hat on his head, he had a pointed nose and dirty looking teeth and he was smiling a evil smile at Neo and his friends. Neo said that this was the clown from his dream and the clown called himself Art the Clown. He was an evil clown from hell and was always doing evil things.

Neo and his friends noticed blood on the walls and Art the clown was laughing about it, they weren't sure if the blood was real or not. But Art kept laughing at them. Then the other 2 clowns began attacking them. Neo tried to fight the clown while Rainbow Dash and Applejack tried to help him fight. Rainbow Dash took one clown down in 5 second and Neo kept fighting the other clown. Twilight knew they were going to have to work together to fight the clowns.

So Neo stood still while the mane 6 stood around him in a circle. They closed their eyes, the ponies' bodies glowed and their manes and tails expanded and they were now rainbow colored. The ponies except Starlight had activated their rainbow power, then they shot a bright rainbow light at the 2 clowns. The light surrounded the 2 clowns, they screamed in pain and they light vanquished them. The only clown left was Art the Clown.

But before they could do anything, Art laughed at them and he opened a dark portal. Art quickly escaped through the portal and he escaped. Rainbow Dash was disappointed that Art has escaped. But Neo knew that he would return. They were hoping now that they could get some sleep without anymore clown attacks or nightmares with evil clowns.

Before they went back to bed, Neo took down the painting of Art the clown and he set it on fire, hoping that it would prevent Art from returning anytime soon. But when Art the Clown returns for more evil deeds, Neo and his friends will be ready for him.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
